For the Sake of My Sanity
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: When Balthier and Basch are paired together alone in the Paramina Rift, Feelings that were hidden to them both surface.  Bal/Basch pairing.  I know they are really out of character in this one but I just couldn't get it out of my head


**And here we go again, not really sure where this story will take us…seeing as I am writing it very early in the morning because I can't sleep. I know I know I should be working on chapter 4 of Sweat and Tears instead of writing this, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't own any of the characters of FXXII or the game itself. Slight Balthier/Basch pairing (ok maybe a little more than slight). Rated T.**

**For the Sake of My Sanity**

Being paired off alone with Basch in the Paramina Rift was not what Balthier thought of as a good time. He didn't really know what to make of the captain sometimes, finding the other man's loyalty to Ashe a little annoying from time to time. It was as if Basch had no reason to live beyond helping her regain the throne. On top of being annoyed he was freezing. He laid there in their shared tent attempting not to shake and shiver, refusing to inch closer to the warm body of the sleeping captain beside him. "I don't bite you know. If you are cold you should get under the blanket," said Basch in the pirate's direction without opening his eyes. Balthier sighed and weighed his options for a moment before giving in to the cold and sliding under the covers next to Basch. They were facing each other now, and the older man opened his eyes, somehow internally aware that the other was staring at him. Balthier was literally shivering, although he was doing his best to hide it, for some insane reason it hurt his pride to admit that he was having a hard time handling the cold. Basch sighed, and pulled the blanket up around the sky pirate before settling back down to his own side of the tent and falling back to sleep.

It was very dark in the tent when Basch was awakened by an unfamiliar sound. He opened his eyes, thinking for a moment that perhaps some fiend was nearby. Again he heard the sound that had awakened him…what was that? It sounded like…a whimper. Basch looked over to the sleeping form of the sky pirate next to him. Another small whimper escaped the other's lips as he twitched in his sleep, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. He propped himself up on his elbow, "Balthier…wake up. It's only a dream," he offered quietly, feeling slightly bad at seeing the scared and pained expression on the pirate's face. Balthier did not wake, but whimpered again…right before screaming and bolting upright. Sometime in the split second that this activity took place Basch realized that he had grabbed the other man and was holding him close, the pirate's head cradled against his bare chest. Balthier made no attempt to pull away, but inched closer to Basch as if he were terrified to move away. Basch stroked the pirate's bare back and lightly pressed his lips to his spiky brown hair, "Shh…it's ok baby, I got you," he whispered to the other, the words coming straight out of the blue. Had he just called Balthier _baby_? But it didn't matter…he continued to hold the other close to him, gently cradling the pirate and once again pressing his lips to the other's hair. Balthier was shivering again, but this time more from fear than from the cold. He buried his head a little farther into Basch's chest, attempting to hide the tears that had gathered in the corners of his chocolate eyes. Upon feeling the wetness again his chest, Basch placed two strong, calloused fingers under Balthier's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes met. "Hey, hey," he whispered to the pirate gently, "None of that now. I've got you." Something in the way he emphasized that last part made Balthier let a choked sob escape his throat. Calloused fingers wiped the tears from his face, and the brunette couldn't help but notice the look of utter compassion and love in the other's eyes as Basch continued to hold him.

Basch didn't stop to think about this strange turn of events, and although there had been no warning of his feelings toward Balthier before now he couldn't help but feel that something was right about this. He smiled down at Balthier, still cradling him to his chest; he kissed the pirate gently on the lips, not surprised when the other's mouth opened in acceptance of the gentle probing of his tongue. The two men kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Basch laid back down, still clutching the younger man to his chest as he did. He pulled the blanket up around them both, and smiled to himself at the feeling of Balthier's arms holding him so desperately. He kissed the sky pirate's forehead, "Baby?" he asked quietly, unable to deny the joy that rose within him when Balthier answered to the name. They looked at each other a moment, unspoken words hanging in the cold air between them, but somehow words weren't needed and Balthier knew exactly what it was that Basch was asking him with that worried look in his eyes. He was telling him that he loved him, and that he wanted Balthier to be his, not just tonight but from then on. He nodded to the older man, and Basch smiled and kissed him again, "I'll never let anything happen to you, baby," he whispered right before closing his eyes and sleeping the most amazing sleep he had ever had.

They didn't speak when they woke up, and Basch was a little afraid that the pirate was going to act like nothing at all had happened between them the night before, but as they started off through the snow he felt the other's hand slip into his. It was a simple gesture, but one so full of meaning. When they finally reached the others he expected the brunette to release his hand hurriedly in an embarrassed attempt to hide what was happening…but he didn't. They others did not attempt however, to hide their shock at seeing the two stroll up to them holding hands like a high school couple, but no one said anything. They didn't say anything later on when Basch kissed Balthier fiercely after curing him when he was slashed across the arm by a wolf, and they didn't say anything when that night the two men curled up together to sleep, Basch holding the other protectively as if he thought one of the others was going to snatch him away in the middle of the night. And Basch was glad, for the sake of his sanity, that no one seemed to have much of a problem with the whole thing, because he was not about to let Balthier go…ever.

**So I just couldn't get that out of my head until I wrote it down. Maybe I'll add to it later but I don't know, I may just end it here. Review please!**


End file.
